bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Resistance! Underground Training!
Saviors It was dark, illuminated by only an orange glow. A young purple-haired girl was sitting in front of what look like a corpse. She was staring at it blankly as it's wounds healed up. There were others in the room, only shadows in the orange glow. "How is she?" One of those shadows had turned from the group and walked out into the light in order to reveal itself. It wore a robe that was similar to that of the Shinigami's, but a variation of blue and green had decked the outfit entirely. Long, violet hair was tied up in a top ponytail. A calm frown was on the countenance, and violet eyes stared upon the corpse of the black-haired woman that had just been shot in the heart. The girls golden eyes swiveled to her leader and she spoke in a quiet, yet song-like voice. "She will be fine." She said, her voice carrying. "Restoring her heart will take a few more minutes, but it was be as if nothing had happened." The man pursed his lips together, eyes looking over the woman carefully. "What of the other reiatsu-shot wounds?" He questioned. "How long will that take to heal?" "The rest of the damage to her physical body is not serious." The girl replied. "I shall begin restoring those cells now." The shot wounds on her body began to close up as soon as she said those very words. "Very good..." There was now content in the man's voice. He closed his eyes and nodded, as if confirming something. "Very good..." Raising one of the hands clasped behind his back, he motioned over to one of the other shadows. "Tokoshiki. Could you come over for a second?" A young man emerged from the shadows, his light purple hair tied back in a ponytail, and walked over to Juushin. "You rang?" Juushin scoffed, raising an arm to wrap around the man's shoulders before pulling him roughly closer, but it was also a move of playfulness. The pull was just enough to allow to see the fallen woman's wounds being healed. "C'mon, don't be shy. I figured you, of all people would've wanted to watch this!" He chided. "This woman could've died with all of those gunshot wounds to the chest. But yet, your little girl says she's going to be fine in a few minutes. Have a little pride, would ya?" He released the man, gently punching the man's arm in a friendly manner. Tokoshiki laughed. "I am watching and I am proud. Doesn't mean I have to show it." "It brings out encouragement when you do, though!" Juushin replied. "We all need it, especially with all of the refugees running around..." That was when his tone took on a rather solemn tone, though the transition was gradual. "Wonder who exactly this woman is?" "Not sure." Tokoshiki replied. "Never seen her before. With a rack like that, though, her husband is one lucky man." "Well, don't we have all the nerve?" It wasn't Juushin's voice that spoke the words, but rather a faint and female voice behind them. The footsteps were light and quiet, but Juushin could easily guess that they were close. He allowed his head to turn towards a green-clad woman, arms folded across her chest, and a skeptical frown on her face. "How about you keep your eyes on the face instead of the boobs, Toko?" She asked. "Saves you the trouble of getting slapped." She took a place beside Juushin, as Tokoshiki had the other flank. "Oh, nice to see you too Hime-chan." Tokoshiki said, smirking. "Oh, Lord..." The nicknamed "Hime-chan" rolled her eyes, but a smile of humor couldn't help but cross her own face. "Don't try to soften me up with nicknames." Those same eyes fell upon the woman for a moment, first in concentration as she studied the facial features. "I'm surprised you too don't know who she is... am I'' the only one who keeps track of the new citizens around here?" Juushin shrugged. "Suppose so. Who is she?" "She's one of the new Shinigami that moved in with a husband, kids, grandkids, eh..." She swung one hand around for a minute, placing her other hand's fingers to her forehead in an attempt to search for more words. "In short, it's a big family... sort of." She finished, frowning in slight sheepishness. "But ''this one was the one who played the role of the serial killer in that massacre up there." Jin stood up and the orange barrier around the corpse shattered. "It is done." She whispered. "She should be back to working condition momentarily." Briefly, Juushin allowed a smile to cross his face as he looked over. "All right, Jin. You may go now." He said, in a slightly formal tone. Out of respect, he allowed his head to bow in order to show his gratefulness for the girl's efforts. The girl nodded, but did not smile as she walked out. "That girl is like ice." Tokoshiki murmured. Juushin raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You call that ice?" He questioned, in slight amusement. "Then you would've called me Artic in my soldier days." He turned back towards the green-clad woman. "You were saying, Chidori?" "Er...." Chidori looked rather thoughtful, eyes finding an interest in the ceiling as she pondered. "Well, if she was able to cut her way through those police officers like that, then she's obviously not a regular refugee. Question is..." She trailed off for a minute, her voice sounding even more hesitant. "...will she be a keeper?" Juushin switched his gaze to the body. "I'm not sure..." He muttered. "Her family's probably on a witch hunt looking for her. But, we can give her back to them at any time. It's not likely that they'll find this place, after all." His expression switched from one of thought to one of brooding. "If we're lucky, maybe we can convince her to our side." Tokoshiki grinned. "I want to see how well she can fight against us. Sure she took down a few officers, but they don't have much spiritual pressure to begin with." Juushin smirked. "You may get your wish. Once she wakes up, and introductions are out of the way, we can get settled on gauging our strengths. Just to see if we're worthy of each other's respect--" "Nnngh..." He was immediately interrupted by a groan that came from the woman, closed eyes fluttering open. He allowed himself to turn back to her, as she raised her hands up to her face, attemping to pull herself out from her mind's unconsciousness. "Oh, hell..." She groaned. "I feel terrible." "Oh look at that. She's awake." All exhaustion was immediately forced from her, upon the sound of the foreign voice coming in her ears. Memories immediately came swamping to her mind; one moment, she had been watching her husband battle it out against the soldiers that were attempting to kill her, and the next... it all went black. Now, she was waking up on some kind of medical bed, with someone addressed her. She had been captured. In that moment of realization, her instinctive reflexes kicked in. In a flash, and much to Juushin's shock, she had thrown herself off of the bed and executed a cheerleader-like frontflip away from the three. Then, as she turned to face them, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto and pointed the killing tip straight at the trio. Breathing hard, and with an expression of nothing but pure rage, she only asked one question. "Who in the hell are you fuckers?!" Tokoshiko's eyes laughed. "She's not short of energy. Seems Jin did a good job." Flustered by the other woman's actions, Chidori raised her hands up defensively. "Hey, there's no need to start swinging swords just yet!" She protested, trying her best to put on a re-assuring expression. This made the other woman's anger soften a little into bemusement. She cocked an eyebrow at the green-clad girl. "What bullshit." She retorted. "If you were trying to take me prisoner, you should've taken my weapon first, you amateurs! But, then again..." A small smirk crossed her face. "I would've simply had the option to bludgeon you to death. Either way, you're not going to have a submissive bitch for an inmate." "This girl has quite the vocabulary, doesn't she?" thought Juushin, an amused smirk of his own turning the corners of his mouth upward. "We're not taking you prisoner. crazy woman." Tokoshiko replied. "So why don't you calm down and put that sword away." "Oh..." The woman looked rather wry. "Why am I finding that so hard to believe... especially when you--" She pointed the tip blade towards Juushin, who remained stoic. "--have the same outfit those motherfuckers called soldiers are wearing?" "It's salvaged, my dear." He replied, using a calm tone in his voice in order for her to soothe the aggression. "I'm not your enemy, here--" He ignored the scoff that interrupted him briefly. "--but we do wish to test your strength. You're going to be used for something big..." The woman frowned. "Is this where I'm supposed to say That's what she said?" She remarked sarcastically, making Chidori chuckle a little at her choice of words. Tokoshiki chuckled as well, a thin grin on his face. "Juushin, why don't you just explain to her? Last thing I need is that sword swingin' my way." "Actually, Toko..." Juushin extended a demonstrating hand towards the girl. "Didn't you say before that you wanted to see what she could do against us? This could be your only chance to shine..." He said, the last words in a melodramatic manner. Just to top it off, he placed a hand to his head in perfect actor style. Chidori had to stifle the urge to start laughing harder. Tokoshiki smirked. "Alright. Sounds like it'll be fun." He walked over to the side of the wall and pressed a switch. A door in the floor opened up. "Crazy woman, follow me." He said, jumping down, that smirk still on his face. For a moment, the woman could only glare coldly at the spot where he had once been. Then, as she walked towards the hole, she sheathed her blade and folded her arms once more. "My name is Tereya..." She muttered under her breath. "You bastard." Then, she took his lead and jumped down into the "doorway". It wasn't too later that Juushin and Chidori followed close behind. Tokoshiki vs Tereya "Tereya then." Toko said as she landed. "Nice name. Doesn't suit you at all though." Tereya herself landed in a crouch position before standing up, folding her arms across her chest. "Flattery'll get you nowhere, honey." She retorted. "'Specially when we're about to fight." A distance behind her, Juushin and Chidori had made their own descent, acting as spectators to the two. "Like I need flattery to get anywhere." Toko said, grinning. He drew his bejeweled blade and tilted his neck, making a cracking neck. "Think you can keep up with me Boinboin-chan?" He asked in a joking manner. "Think you're funny, huh...? We'll see how much you'll be laughing once I kick your ass." Once again, she pushed the thumb under the hilt to unsheathe her blade, using her other hand to slowly pull out the sword. She once again pointed the tip, this time towards the solo man that dared to challenge her. She leveled him with intense glare as she readied herself, settling comfortably into a stance. He extended a hand. "Hado number four, Byakurai." He said, a blast of white lightning shooting from his finger. Placing one foot back behind her, Tereya lowered her head and leaped forward, side-stepping the bolt of lightning by only a little. With the kick of Flash Step, she was right in his face, her sword raised and swung down upon his unguarded head. Toko grinned, leaning back as the sword sweeped over him, and throwing his hand forward, wrapping it around Tereya's neck and he forced her into the ground. Pulling back, he charged his fist with Byakurai's electric current and ran, tearing her through through the ground and he let her go. She flew like a rocket. Both Chidori and Juushin winced at the muffled yells of indignance and pain that came through the ground. "I think I felt that one..." The green-clad woman thought, watching in amazement as Tereya struggled to stand once more. Thanks to the immense friction, one side of her face was dripping with blood, and her gritted teeth were quivering. She raised a hand off of her hilt to grab the affected side of her face. "You son of a..." She swore angrily, staggering from the rubble and towards Tokoshiki again. Jin landed next to Chidori and Jusshin, and completely ignoring both of them, sat down and looked at her father's fight. Toko grinned. "Bet you felt that." He said, spinning his blade so that it let off a vibrating whirring noise. He took he a stance. Gripping her blade once again in two hands, Tereya swung her sword down to the ground. In doing so, she released a burst of her own raw reiatsu straight for him. Thanks to the influence of her Hollow, it gained a distinctive reddish color as it sped towards him, sending gentle ripples in the air as it tore forward to its target. Juushin was looking more content, even as he looked at the display. "Immense energy control..." He checked off, raising his fingers to count. "Pleasant speed... and swordsmanship skills. Seems like we have a brute fighter on our hands, don't we?" He commented to the two beside him. Chidori was kneeling to Jin's level, looking on at the fight with interest. "I'd say so!" She agreed. "She has no chance." Jin murmured, not making eye contact with anyone. "Her reiatsu is too weak." Toko caught the blast of reiatsu and threw it to the side. "That actually burned." He said, cracking his neck again. He charged in her direction, zigzagging to avoid being caught on, leaving behind afterimages. A sneer came across Tereya's face. Once again, she readied herself into a defensive stance. Her eyes, finding a pattern in Tokoshiki's movements, was able to catch on and percieve where he was going. The next move would require timing on her part... and just one window of opportunity that she could take. Once he came close enough, she stepped forward, just as his real figure flickered back into existance. Thrusting her sword forward and stepping to his side, she swung her arm back in a sportsmanlike backhand, the sword going for the back of his hand. "You are a dead man!" She shouted triumphantly. The man swiped his hand out of the way, the blade cutting into it, blood spurting out of it. He jumped back, grinning slightly. He charged back in, raising his blade up. "Hado, number four, Byakurai." He said again, though this time the spell was different, the lightning being contained within his blade. He swung it down with tremendous force. She wouldn't block this one. Eyes widened in shock, she leaped back, the heat of the electricity tingling the nerves in her cheeks. "You wanna play Kidō again?!" She raised a finger towards him. "I'll gladly oblige. Bakudō 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" From the tip came three rods of yellow light, aimed at his arms and a leg. "A Kidō user, too...." Juushin nodded in understanding. "And the way she was able to react to his immense speed..." A smile crept onto his face. "She just might be a keeper." "Such a weak binding spell." The man murmured, dodging the spell before it could come into contact with him. "Bakudō 61, Rikujōkōrō!" He cried, extending his finger and six binding rods of light shot at the woman, aiming to bind her as her spell had aimed to bind him. "Fuck..." Immediately, Tereya's eyes widened, and she felt the stiffness in her midsection as the speeding rods of light slammed into it, effectively holding her in place. In vain, she struggled against the bonds in an attempt to free herself, all the meanwhile passing a withering glare to the man who immobilized her. Her head was throbbing like hell now, and it was taking all of her effort to ignore what felt like constant pecking at her skull. " "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness." He began to chant, his hands glowing with a bright light. "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado number 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" He cried, extending his hand and firing several energy spears at the woman. "You motherfucker..." Tereya swore, eyes widening upon seeing the incoming death approach her. The grip on her sword loosened, and she allowed herself to close her eyes, knowing that death was now imminent. She could make no move to dodge or to free herself. It would only be a matter of time before she would be sent to the darkness once agian... only this time, never to return. But she would accept such a fate with dignity - only cowards panicked in the face of such a threat. No one, however, notice that Juushin had vanished from his spot. Instead of an explosion, all of those energy spears collided with what seemed like an invisible force. They melded together, attempting to push against the defense, but to no avail. Then, all of that energy finally gave way, "shattering" and kicking up a smoke screen. When it cleared, however, the leader stood with his sword in a horizontal defensive position, eyes stoic as he stared at his partner. "That was a little too far, don't you think, Toko?" He asked coolly, lowering the blade and sheathing it. He ignored the wide-eyed look Tereya was giving him, but did spare a glance behind his back towards her. Toko chuckled. "Sorry about that Juushin. I got a little too into the battle." "So I saw..." Juushin raised a hand towards the trapped Tereya, raising his hand briefly. As if on cue, the rods shattered, leaving the exhausted woman to fall onto the ground. "Right... I think she has a definite amount of potential within her..." He said firmly, looking onto all three of them. "And I'm pretty sure you've seen what she's capable of doing. What's your verdict?" "I say she could get stronger." Toko said, grinning. "Bet she can't even use Bankai yet." Jin said nothing, merely staring at them all as if she was in a daze. "Hm?" At her silence, Juushin tilted his head slightly. "I'd like your opinion too, Jin, if you don't mind." He called gently to her. "This is a team matter, after all." He didn't flinch when Tereya abruptly rose up, confusion and exhaustion on her face as she stared at them all. Jin spoke quietly, but her voice carried anyway, it's musical quality drawing them in to listen. "I agree with Father. She can get stronger and could prove useful. However, if she does have a family as Chidori said, I think it would be best to return her to them. Or at least let them know that she is alive."